


Cama

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Después del apoyo A+, Fictober 2019, Hints de ByLin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Ruta: Flor Carmesí, Sharing a Bed, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Después de que la mitad de los dormitorios acabaran derrumbándose no quedó más remedio que reorganizar las habitaciones de los habitantes de Garreg Mach". One-Shot. Ferdibert.





	Cama

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso de ya que en mis partidas me dedicaba a reclutar a todo el jodido mundo y eso se refleja en mis escritos. ¡Así es! Solo quedaban cuatro dormitorios libres cuando ocurrió #LaTragedia.
> 
> Día #19. Cama.

Se podía decir que había sido una suerte que el derrumbe se hubiese producido cuando ninguno de ellos se encontraba en las instalaciones del monasterio. También habían sido afortunados de que nadie del monasterio hubiera estado cerca de la zona de los dormitorios cuando pasó. El suelo de los dormitorios de la primera planta del tercer edificio se había hundido sobre la planta baja. Con eso el dormitorio del profesor se había convertido en un desastre de roca y pizarra. Lo peor fue el efecto domino que además se llevó dos dormitorios del segundo edificio durante el derrumbamiento del puente de unión.

—Me inclino a pensar que quizá debimos ser algo más comedidos durante nuestro ataque al monasterio —susurró Hubert con el ceño fruncido al ver el panorama. Las escaleras habían sobrevivido y eso quería decir que no todo estaba perdido, todavía podían acceder al primer edificio y a la mitad del segundo, pero una buena parte de sus efectivos se acababa de quedar sin lugar de descanso.

Por supuesto, se habían apresurado a arreglar un poco la situación para que el resto de dormitorios no corriera la misma suerte e incluso habían construido unas cuentas vigas de soporte mientras reconstruían poco a poco el resto del edificio (y de paso el edificio contiguo, aunque esa fuera una tarea mucho más titánica).

No todo eran malas noticias. De las habitaciones destruidas al menos tres de ellas habían estado desocupadas ya que sus antiguos usuarios no formaban parte de las filas del Imperio y una de las supervivientes también estaba vacía así que sería fácil encontrarle un nuevo usuario dadas las circunstancias. El problema precisamente era que solo tenían esa habitación libre y había once personas que iban a pelearse por ella. Incluyendo al futuro primer ministro.

Cuando pensaba en ello una fuerte jaqueca sacudía la cabeza de Hubert. Incluso aunque Lady Edelgard dejará su dormitorio libre y se instalara en los antiguos aposentos de Rhea (no le había hecho gracia la idea pero al final había accedido) seguirían teniendo dos habitaciones para once malditas personas.

Al final se llegó a la conclusión de que no quedaría más remedio que compartir las habitaciones que quedaban vivas después del desastre hasta que las obras llegaran a su fin y los dormitorios fueran reconstruidos. Por desgracia, estaban en guerra. En los últimos estertores de la misma, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho. No podían desperdiciar demasiados recursos en reconstruir lo derrumbado todavía, es decir, tenían once habitaciones que repartir entre veintiuna personas.

No hubo discusión alguna cuando se decidió que Byleth ocuparía una habitación él solo debido al número impar de habitaciones y personas.

Lo cual les dejaba la tarea de repartir una habitación entre dos personas. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los problemas. Aunque en general todos se llevaban bien a esas alturas había ciertos límites en los que ninguno quería ceder. Y aunque Byleth al principio lo intentó dejándolo a la suerte los problemas no tardaron en aparecer.

—¡Me niego a compartir habitación con él! —exclamó Lorenz mientras miraba con angustia el nombre escrito en el papel.

—¿¡Cual es el problema que tienes exactamente conmigo, estirado!? —Caspar saltó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que era su nombre el que estaba escrito en el papel que Lorenz agarraba como si fuera un insecto.

—¿No es Linhardt tu amigo de la infancia? ¡Dormid juntos y sacaos de la lista!

—No, ni en broma —replicó el curandero desde su posición. Llevaban _horas_ en el patio intentando adecuar un reparto que fuera del gusto de todos. No estaban teniendo mucho éxito—. Caspar _ronca_ y yo necesito tener un descanso adecuado.

—De acuerdo, suficiente —masculló la emperatriz harta de la situación—. Si no os gusta lo que el azar ha decidido para vosotros será el profesor Byleth quien disponga el reparto de habitaciones. Nos reuniremos dentro de una hora para mover las cosas de una habitación a otra si es necesario. Mientras tanto los que habéis perdido vuestras ropas de dormir o lo que sea podéis ir a reemplazarlas por otras en el almacén. ¿Alguna queja?

Ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla con Hubert detrás emitiendo su habitual aura asesina con cualquiera que osará abrir la boca para replicar a Edelgard. Ninguno tampoco quería discutir el buen juicio del profesor así que a regañadientes todos accedieron a cumplir con lo establecido por Lady Edelgard.

Era una orden directa de la emperatriz.

Hubert lo sabía.

Aun así, cuando una hora más tarde vio el plano que Byleth había hecho con el reparto de habitaciones tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inaudito para no arrancarle el papel y convertirlo en pequeños trozos de nada. A su lado, Ferdinand estaba igual de desconcertado que él. Si bien era cierto que ambos habían empezado a llevarse mucho mejor (¡e incluso habían intercambiado regalos!) compartir habitación sonaba a algo excesivamente… atrevido. ¡La habitación de Hubert además! Al menos era mucho mejor que Ferdinand escondiendo su incredulidad.

El futuro primer ministro no paraba de mirar a Byleth y a Hubert alternativamente como si eso fuera a cambiar el resultado de su asignación.

—Ni una sola queja —le recordó Hubert en un siseó al oído cuando le vio abrir la boca para probablemente preguntar que mosca le había picado al profesor. Inmediatamente después de eso Ferdinand cerró la boca mas su ceño fruncido persistió en su rostro.

Incluso el profesor había hecho el esfuerzo de compartir habitación con Linhardt para que Caspar se quedará solo en la habitación libre y todo el mundo dejase de quejarse de tener que compartir cuarto con alguien que roncaba. Hubert escuchó suspirar al profesor cuando Linhardt empezó a pedirle por enésima vez que le dejará investigar su emblema. Si Byleth podía hacer el esfuerzo de aguantar a alguien que estaba tan interesado en diseccionarle él no sería menos.

El reparto de habitaciones no fue el único problema al que de repente tenían que hacer frente y, por desgracia, fue un problema en el que ninguno pensó hasta que la noche cayó sobre el monasterio. Las habitaciones que quedaban libres… solo tenían una cama. Hubert palideció ante la realización y miró de soslayo a la persona que tenía detrás, esperando para entrar en el cuarto que ahora, por decisión de Byleth, compartían.

Suspiró y entró finalmente. Contó mentalmente hasta veinte y rodó los ojos cuando el grito ahogado de Ferdinand no se hizo esperar.

—Oh, oh, oh, diosa —siseó el pelirrojo. Hubert carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos. La situación era, cuanto menos, preocupante.

—No pasa nada —decidió decir en su lugar—. Puedo ir a buscar unas mantas para improvisar algo y mañana buscaremos una solución. Puedes quedarte con la cama por hoy.

—¿Qué? —Ferdinand lució escandalizado por un segundo—. No, nada de eso. Es tú cama. Yo usaré las mantas.

—No empieces con tus aires de nobleza. Es mi habitación y tú eres mi… _invitado_.

—Ahora mismo también es mi habitación, ¿lo has olvidado? Tu cama es tu cama, pero estás cuatro paredes nos pertenecen ahora a los dos así que voy a por las mantas y no hay más que discutir.

—No pienso dejar que duermas en el suelo, Ferdinand. Para empezar, yo apenas duermo —le recordó.

Ambos dejaron de discutir al escuchar un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta. Se alejaron un par de pasos el uno del otro (Hubert no podía decir con exactitud cuando habían empezado a acercarse) y miraron a su invitado. Linhardt les miraba apoyado en el contorno de la puerta, lucía aburrido.

—Aunque vuestra cháchara es fascinante perdéis el tiempo. Me he llevado las últimas mantas del almacén. Así que os agradecería que bajarais el volumen —el hombre bostezó sonoramente nada más decir aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ferdinand.

—¿Uh? ¿No lo visteis en el plano? Duermo en la misma habitación que el profesor y antes acordamos que él usaría la antigua habitación de Edelgard —les recordó. Ferdinand chasqueó la lengua y Hubert frunció el ceño.

—¿No puedes darnos las mantas a nosotros? Sé bien que no te importaría compartir cama con él —Hubert masculló en voz no demasiado alta. Linhardt hizo un rudito ahogado antes de mirarle mal.

—No vayas por ahí, Hubert —avisó el mago antes de negar con la cabeza—. No voy a renunciar a las mantas y algo me dice que no conseguiréis que nadie lo haga. Solo he venido a avisaros por buena voluntad y porque quiero dormir. Bajad el volumen de vuestra voz.

Dicho aquello se fue cerrando la puerta. Hubert y Ferdinand miraron el lugar que el curandero había abandonado fijamente por al menos unos cuantos minutos antes de que la realidad de la situación les golpeará como un machete. Se miraron mutuamente antes de desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte. Hubert inspeccionó su habitación en silencio, asegurándose de que nada que Ferdinand no debería ver estaba al alcance de su vista y después asintió para sí.

No creía que Ferdinand fuera a rebuscar en sus cajones. Todo estaría bien mientras el pelirrojo no encontrase las cartas. Se frotó el puente de la nariz con la mano derecha y, por fin, volvió a mirar al jinete.

—Iré a la biblioteca, trata de dormir algo. Mañana intentaré organizar mejor la habitación para que tengas espacio para tus cosas —sentenció, sin embargo, antes de poder salir de la habitación las callosas manos del contrario detuvieron su avance al aferrarse a la manga de su camisa. Era raro ver a Ferdinand con el ceño tan fruncido.

—¿No piensas dormir o qué?

—Puedo dormir mañana por la mañana —refutó el moreno.

—Eso es inaceptable, Hubert. Es importante tener una buena rutina de sueño.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué durmamos en la misma cama?

—Oh, bueno, ¡si nos apretamos un poco cabemos los dos!

Hubert pensó que no podía ser verdad. El idiota estaba hablando en serio. Lo supo en cuanto le miró a los ojos y pese a que sabía que aceptar era la peor idea que podría haber tenido jamás, cedió al capricho de Ferdinand. Se dieron la espalda mientras se cambiaban para ocupar atuendos más cómodos para el sueño. Las manos de Hubert temblaron cuando escuchó el sonido de las prendas deslizándose sobre la piel detrás de él y aunque quería ver su piel no se giró. Respetó su privacidad e ignoró el anhelo de su corazón como siempre hacía cuando le tenía cerca.

Ferdinand von Aegir.

De todas las malditas personas de las que podía haberse enamorado su corazón eligió a la menos indicada para él. Esperaba por todos los cielos que el profesor no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel hecho y lo hubiera tenido en cuenta a la hora de organizar el reparto o empezaría a pensar que en el fondo aquel hombre era un sádico encubierto. Claro que alguien que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que Linhardt tenía por él no podía haberse percatado de los que él profesaba a Ferdinand, ¿verdad?

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo tan cerca.

Hacía rato que se había cambiado pero los guantes aún permanecían en sus manos, de hecho, se había quedado mirándolos fijamente mientras divagaba. Sin querer había despertado la curiosidad del jinete. Suspiró y empezó a retirarse aquellas prendas también, las cicatrices en ellas eran diferentes a las del resto de su cuerpo, mágicas, producto de hechizos fallidos o del sobresfuerzo. Casi se parecían a los tatuajes de Petra pero no había color en aquellas marcas, solo líneas negras que atravesaban la zona de sus venas, marcándolas. Un objetivo fácil para un asesino experto. Era mejor esconderlas.

—No, solo me distraje —respondió mientras dejaba caer sus brazos tras colocar cuidadosamente los guantes sobre el escritorio—. Vamos.

A pesar de que el mismo había dicho que debían avanzar hasta la cama Hubert fue incapaz de moverse en un primer momento. No estaba en absoluto convencido de aquello y no solo porque dormir en la misma cama que el pelirrojo iba a ser una tortura para él. A veces, sus sueños eran demasiado inquietos y temía acabar despertando a Ferdinand después de haberle arrojado de la cama de una patada por ellos. No lamentaba las decisiones que había tomado hasta llegar allí pero a su subconsciente le gustaba jugársela con la idea del fracaso. Las gargantas de sus aliados y amigos abiertas de par en par a sus pies, manchando sus botas de escarlata solía ser uno de los temas preferidos con los que su mente decidía atormentarle.

—Hubert, ¿cuál es tu lado de la cama? —Ferdinand preguntó y él tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para regresar sus pensamientos a dónde debían.

—Cualquiera me vale.

—Eso no ayuda —Ferdinand tampoco se había movido. Así que allí estaban, vestidos para dormir y parados en mitad de la habitación de Hubert.

—¿En cuál dormías tú?

—Ocupaba la cama entera —Hubert podía imaginarse perfectamente al noble arrojándose sobre la cama rendido después de un día de entrenamiento agotador. Eso no les ayudaba con el problema que tenían entre manos, desgraciadamente.

—Esplendido entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres dormir solo? Puedo ir a la biblioteca y terminar unos informes. Mañana por la mañana descansaré un poco y…

—Hubert —cortó el pelirrojo. El caballero oscuro torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza. No quería otra discusión. No siendo que ahora su habitación colindaba con la de Byleth.

—De acuerdo. Vamos allá —se paró frente a la cama—. Ah, espera —acercó su cuerpo a la almohada y empezó a rebuscar bajo la misma para sacar al menos tres dagas y una bola de aspecto sospechoso. Lo dejó todo sobre el escritorio—. Ahora.

—¿Por qué tenías todo eso escondido en _tu cama_?

—Obviamente para mi defensa personal, Ferdinand

—Por la diosa, Hubert.

—Deja de mirarme así. Te aseguro que no hay nada más bajo las sabanas. Mañana intentaremos conseguir una cama más o algo que se le parezca.

Decidió ocupar el espacio más cercano a la pared y darle la espalda a Ferdinand. No mucho más tarde sintió la cama hundirse a su lado y supo que el jinete finalmente se había apoyado en la misma. Contuvo la respiración cuando inevitablemente su espalda hizo contacto con la del pelirrojo. Era un hombre adulto, por el amor de la diosa, ¿podía parar de saltar su corazón como si fuera un maldito y estúpido adolescente?

La respuesta por parte de su retumbante pecho fue un absoluto y rotundo no.

Pese a lo mal que durmió aquella noche (o más bien no durmió por culpa de tener el corazón en la garganta) al final todo transcurrió sin ningún incidente digno de mención. Bueno, había despertado con el pelirrojo abrazado a su espalda pero dado que había sido el primero en despertar había podido salvar la situación, su cordura y el orgullo de Ferdinand saliendo de la cama sin despertarlo. Se había vestido y había abandonado la habitación a primera hora de la mañana para reunirse con Edelgard. No creía poder pasar una noche igual así que necesitaba solucionar el problema cuanto antes.

Por supuesto, como fiel servidor de su señora esperó pacientemente hasta que su majestad estuviera presentable y bien despierta para informarle de su petición. Nunca sería desconsiderado con Lady Edelgard por muy desesperado que se encontrase.

—Así que resumiéndolo todo necesito una segunda cama o algo que pueda cumplir semejante función, mi señora —informó con un brazo frente a su pecho y el otro contra su espalda. La escuchó suspirar.

—Aunque disponemos de fondos de sobra para nueve camas no estoy segura de si podremos encontrar a alguien que las fabrique.

—¿Ninguna ha sobrevivido?

—Me temo que no. Pese a que algunas eran bastante robustas la caída las ha convertido en puras astillas. Ni siquiera pueden arreglarse. Más nos valdría usarlas para calentar las chimeneas este invierno, de hecho —Edelgard lucía su ceño fuertemente fruncido mientras revisaba los informes. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el estómago de Hubert al escuchar las noticias. Podía pasar meses compartiendo habitación con el pelirrojo pero si debía hacer lo mismo con la cama acabaría volviéndose loco… o mudándose a la enfermería en el peor de los casos.

—¿Y algo que se le parezca? —preguntó intentando reducir a cero sus ganas de suplicarle a Edelgard que le diera una solución a aquel inminente infierno.

—¿No quedan mantas en el almacén?

—Linhardt se llevó las últimas.

—¿Y si usaras una mesa?

Hubert lo sopesó. Lo sopesó durante más rato del que probablemente era buena idea. Al final, soltó un débil suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible. Aegir se empeñaría en usarla y no voy a dejarle dormir en una mesa. Necesita su espalda entera si quiere seguir montando su bestia.

—Tú también vas al campo de batalla a caballo, Hubert —le recordó la emperatriz. Byleth se había encargado muy bien de eso durante todos esos años. El profesor aún le encargaba de vez en cuando que se encargase de los caballos junto a Ferdinand.

—Y por eso me temo que también tengo que declinar la idea de usar una mesa como cama, majestad.

—Me temo entonces que no se me ocurre ninguna solución, lo lamento, Hubert.

—No tenéis nada de lo que disculparos, mi señora. Seguiré buscando alguna solución para nuestro problema —hizo una reverencia para excusarse y salió de la habitación de su majestad. Verla en la antigua recamara de la arzobispa le había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones. De todas formas, nada le producía más dolor de cabeza que la conversación que sabía iba a tener que mantener con el pelirrojo.

¿Cómo diablos le iba a explicar a Ferdinand que no había encontrado una solución al problema? La única esperanza que le quedaba era que precisamente el jinete hubiese encontrado alguna solución. A esas alturas confiaba en el buen juicio del pelirrojo para muchas cosas pero el problema que tenían entre manos no era una de ellas. Se mantuvo alejado de los dormitorios prácticamente durante toda la mañana, buscando, sin éxito algo que pudiera sustituir a una cama.

El estómago casi se le salió de la boca en cuanto puso los pies de nuevo en su habitación. La armadura del pelirrojo estaba desperdigada por el suelo, Ferdinand estaba, de hecho, sentado en ese mismo suelo limpiándola. Había más cosas desordenadas pero no quería pensar en ello o probablemente le daría un paro cardiaco. La visión del pelirrojo con la camisa arremangada y los brazos salpicados con el aceite de la limpieza ya era lo suficientemente mala, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Qué clase de desastre natural has invocado en mis aposentos? —preguntó con la mandíbula casi desencajada.

—¡Oh, Hubert, ya has vuelto! —Ferdinand le dio una de esas sonrisas que gritaban lo muy encantado que estaba de haberse conocido y Hubert tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojarle una de sus dagas a la cara.

—Eso no es una respuesta convincente a mi pregunta, Aegir.

—No seas melodramático. Sabes que tengo que poner a punto mi armadura.

—¿En mi habitación?

—_Nuestra_ habitación —le recordó y parecía tan de buen humor que Hubert no sabía por dónde cogerlo.

—¿Has encontrado alguna solución a nuestra falta de una segunda cama? Porque yo no —y no le encontraba otra explicación a la estúpida sonrisa que adornaba los labios del jinete.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso? Me temo que no. No tenemos a nadie en nuestras filas que se dedique a esa clase de negocios y los comerciantes que vienen hasta el monasterio como podrás imaginar no cargan con una cama a sus espaldas. Uno de los itinerantes me dijo que podría conseguirme alguna manta pero que hasta que no fuera al pueblo y regresará no la tendría para mí.

—Estupendo —se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando el techo fijamente por unos minutos hasta que Ferdinand empezó a moverse y le miró a él. Pronto tuvo al pelirrojo de pie junto a él, mirándole desde arriba con expresión curiosa.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Puedo preparar algo de café.

—Lo odias.

—Entonces prepara algo de té para mí.

Lo sopesó y finalmente, cedió. Se levantó del colchón y fue el primero en salir por la puerta. Si se hubiese dado la vuelta habría visto el fajo de cartas que Ferdinand colocaba en su sitio con rapidez antes de salir corriendo tras él, sin embargo, sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados frente a él mientras intentaba aclarar su mente. Al menos la tarde junto al pelirrojo logró calmar algunos de sus nervios. Tener una pausa de sus deberes junto a él siempre traía felicidad a su ennegrecido corazón.

Hasta que la noche volvió a florecer y presentarse con su seductor susurro frente a sus narices y la angustia regresó a apoderarse de su corazón. Hubo una nueva discusión, de nuevo se ofreció a pasar la noche en la biblioteca y de nuevo fue obligado por un ceño fruncido y palabras cortantes a meterse finalmente en la cama. Si su yo más joven le viera en esa situación le mataría. Nunca antes había dudado en ignorar cualquier cosa que Ferdinand le pidiera e incluso lo había hecho con desaires y malas palabras. Ahora la sola idea de poner en peligro sus agradables tardes tomando un café o algo de ese insípido té con Ferdinand acuchillaba su estómago del dolor. No podía permitirse poner en peligro el frágil equilibro que ambos compartían. Se había vuelto indispensable para él.

Aquella situación se repitió por al menos una semana. Hubert sabía que de todos sus compañeros era indudablemente el que peor estaba durmiendo. Dado que su horario de sueño era como una veleta muchas veces acabaron intercambiando el lado de la cama en el que ambos dormían. Aunque a veces despertar con Ferdinand aferrado a su cintura era una sensación por la que creía que merecería la pena morir su cabeza le gritaba que acabaría muriendo de verdad si seguía siendo incapaz de dormir al menos dos horas seguidas.

Lo inevitable sucedió.

Después de dos semanas de continuos desvelos y una batalla de entrenamiento que casi le cuesta un ojo se acostó mucho más temprano que Ferdinand por una vez (hasta entonces había estado siendo el último en irse a dormir el noventa por ciento de las veces). Era más que probable que no hubiera todavía nadie en los dormitorios colindantes tampoco y el pelirrojo no se encontraba allí cuando introdujo su cansado cuerpo bajo las sabanas. Esperó que eso fuera suficiente para tener una noche de sueño sin interrupciones. Que no escuchar la suave respiración de Ferdinand a su lado le daría algo de la tranquilidad que había perdido esas semanas.

Se equivocó.

Era una mala costumbre que estaba adquiriendo.

Pese a que nada más tocar la almohada su cabeza desconectó de toda realidad no pudo hacer nada contra los colmillos de la pesadilla que se cernió sobre él. A veces era su pasado lo que lo atormentaba. Nunca fue la cara ensangrentada de su padre lo que lo atormentó mas la menuda figura de Edelgard cubierta de sangre, con su cabello marrón tornándose blanco a cada paso que daba intentando alcanzarla solía visitarlo con frecuencia. Otras veces era el presente. Garreg Mach en llamas, las calles de Enbarr convertidas en un río de sangre y el trono de su emperatriz ocupado por un cernícalo que mantenía su cuerpo sin vida a sus pies. En ocasiones eran cadenas lo que le impedían llegar a ella por más que estirase los brazos en su dirección. Sin embargo, no siempre era el cadáver de su emperatriz el que le atormentaba, cuantas más personas se colaban en su corazón más cuerpos adornaban la escena. Algunas veces en solitario, otras acompañados. Nunca soñaba con un futuro más allá de la guerra. Ni siquiera en sus pesadillas. Y últimamente su mente le había tomado el gusto a atormentarle con la figura sin vida de Ferdinand. Los mechones de su cabello anaranjado mezclándose con el rojo de la sangre que abandonaba lentamente su cuerpo. La luz de aquellos ojos del color de las clinohumitas desvaneciéndose en un oscuro y opaco silencio.

Atrapado en la desesperación apenas notó las manos que con firmeza sujetaron sus hombros, sin embargo, la voz que le llamaba por su nombre con desesperación poco a poco le sacó de las brumas de la pesadilla y le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Jadeó con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas y el nombre del pelirrojo atrapado en la garganta. Sabía que era él. Nadie más se atrevería a acercarse de esa manera a él salvo Edelgard y era imposible que la emperatriz hubiera vuelto a aquellos dormitorios a esas horas. No soportaba la idea de que Ferdinand le viera así de vulnerable así que patéticamente movió el rostro para ocultarlo en la almohada, dejando que ésta secara los restos de sal de su faz.

—Hubert —le escuchó decir con voz preocupada—. Hubert necesito que te calmes antes de que te hagas daño.

Sabía a lo que se refería. La magia descontrolada en la punta de sus dedos. Cerró las manos para detenerla y finalmente volvió a abrir uno de sus parpados para mirar al hombre que estaba sobre él, sosteniendo sus muñecas, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.

—Ferdinand —dijo y no precisamente sin dificultad.

—Estás sudando —soltó de repente Ferdinand y empezó a desabrochar un par de botones de la camisa blanca del mago el cual se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando los largos mechones pelirrojos rozaron la piel de su pecho. Su respiración pronto empezó a adquirir una cadencia más normal, sin embargo, nada pudo hacer con la vergüenza que empezaba a anidar en su corazón. El caballero oscuro no sabía dónde meterse y el jinete tampoco parecía tener muchas intenciones de soltarle.

Las cortinas estaban echadas así que tampoco podía decir con seguridad en que momento del día estaban. Tembló cuando los dedos de Ferdinand empezaron a masajear sus muñecas, sabía que estaba intentando calmarle pero, por desgracia, el muy ingenuo no tenía ni idea de que estaba causando el efecto contrario en el corazón del mago.

—Estoy bien —consiguió articular después de varios intentos abriendo y cerrando la boca sin éxito.

—A mí no me lo parece —espetó el jinete. Hubert no supo con qué contrarrestar dicha afirmación. Por lo general, habría sacado cualquier cosa de su arsenal de frases mordaces para hacerle morder el polvo y, sin embargo, fue incapaz de pensar en nada. No cuando los signos de su llanto aun marcaban con insistencia sus mejillas con su feo rastro.

—Al menos podrías soltarme.

—No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo todavía.

—Ferdinand esto no es gracioso.

—¿Me ves riéndome?

—Está oscuro. No te veo bien la cara. No sé si te estás riendo de mi o no.

—¿Crees que me reiría de ti en un momento como este, Hubert? —la indignación reverberó en la voz del pelirrojo. Hubert podría haber sonreído en cualquier otra ocasión. Podría haber sido venenoso, mordaz y melodramático.

—No lo sé —contestó cansado en vez de eso.

Lo último que esperó fue el beso impaciente, los dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior y la lengua que se deslizó dentro de su boca cuando la abrió para preguntarle qué diablos estaba haciendo. Habría sido fácil para él golpearle el estómago y separar sus cuerpos. No lo hizo. Y cuando las manos del pelirrojo se enredaron con las suyas no dudó un instante en entrelazar sus dedos con los del jinete. Todo fue demasiado intenso para alguien que acababa de salir de una pesadilla. Inevitablemente algo de saliva empezó a deslizarse por la comisura izquierda de su labio, Hubert jadeó buscando aire.

—¿Y ahora? —le escuchó preguntar, cerró los ojos para no verle limpiar su mejilla con la _boca_—. ¿Lo tienes claro?

—Idiota.

Ferdinand se desplomó de repente sobre él, escondió el rostro en su cuello y le escuchó aspirar con fuerza. Probablemente le habría abrazado si sus manos no siguieran prisioneras de las ajenas. Cerró los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Una idea tomó forma en su mente. Hace semanas su cuarto desordenado. Ferdinand sonriendo tan ampliamente que iba a rompérsele la cara.

—Has leído las cartas, ¿verdad? —preguntó el moreno. Notó al jinete revolverse sobre él, soltar por fin sus manos y pronto la sabana sobre el cuerpo de ambos.

—Todas y cada una de ellas.

—Nunca creí que el _noble_ Ferdinand sería tan cotilla.

—¡Estaba buscando el aceite para la armadura! ¡No las hubiera mirado si no las hubieras dirigido a mi nombre en el sobre para empezar!

—Cotilla.

—Oh, cállate —silencio—. No vuelvas a asustarme así.

Hubert le abrazó por fin y cuando notó nuevamente los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos pensó que quizá, después de todo, compartir dormitorio y cama con Ferdinand no sería tan tortuoso.

* * *

_A mi muy querido Ferdinand; _

_Me veo en la obligación de escribirte esta carta debido a tu petición de que mantuviera mis halagos sobre tu persona mediante epístola. Aunque al principio lo vi absurdo ahora te doy las gracias por la idea ya que gracias a este método puedo abstenerme más fácilmente de cometer un desliz. Mediante este método puedo asegurarme de que ninguna de estas cartas llegue nunca a tus manos._

_No era eso de lo que quería hablarte hoy, sin embargo._

_Quería que supieras que hoy, durante nuestro almuerzo, te veías especialmente resplandeciente. Sé que piensas que fue Edelgard quien te consiguió el suministro de esa mezcla afrutada de té que tanto adoras. Lamento informarte de que te equivocas. Fui yo. No fue algo especialmente complicado así que prefiero ahorrarnos que tengas que darme las gracias. Además, sé que si supieras que he sido yo empezarías a tartamudear en vez de tener esa amplia sonrisa de idiota que se te pone cuando crees que tus esfuerzos por el Imperio han sido notados._

_Y por desgracia amo tu sonrisa de idiota. _

_Diosa, quiero besarte cada vez que sonreís._

_Solo escribir estas líneas es absurdamente vergonzoso así que cuando acabe esta guerra voy a quemar todas estas cartas. _

_Siempre tuyo; _

_Hubert._

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca escribo fluff. Siempre que intento escribir fluff acaba convertido en humor o en angst. Trató de escribir un PWP y acaba saliendo algo bastante fluff. Que me compre quien me entienda.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
